


星星潜水

by Sixhalfmk



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixhalfmk/pseuds/Sixhalfmk
Summary: 他纵身跳进夜空。





	星星潜水

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写的，没什么设定，只有满是bug的脑洞大过天。

布鲁斯找到他的时候，他正躲在厚重的沙发后面，两手抱住膝盖，全然保护的姿势，嘴中嗫嚅着数数。

布鲁斯清清嗓子，提了提一丝不苟的裤子，蹲下身来，直视着缩着脑袋的迪克。壁炉里燃着噼啪作响的火焰，橙色的火光勾勒男孩儿柔顺的黑发，布鲁斯发现男孩儿正从手肘与膝盖间的缝隙中仔细打量着自己，一双深蓝色的眼睛带着好奇和迷茫。

   
布鲁斯从来坚硬的心脏此时裂开了一道柔软的口子。

  
他伸出一只手，做出邀请的样子，说道：“愿意和我去看看星星吗？”

 

布鲁斯找到迪克的时候，这个男孩儿也像此刻一样，像只受过惊吓的小动物，采取自我保护的避世姿态，将那小小的身子藏在一片已经染上深褐色的云朵后面。那时天地颠倒，天空呈现绚丽的深紫色，远方太阳沉落的地方闪烁着耀眼的金红，大片大片蓬松的云层已经渐渐消散，偶有细细的光束穿过消弭的云尾，像是一道轻薄的丝绸，在慢慢沉降的暮色里自然舒展。穹顶之上开始显现出一点一点的明亮，星星升起，气温降低，布鲁斯意识到如果不把男孩儿带进室内，他很有可能熬不过骤降的气温，而和那些掉队的云朵一样慢慢结成冰晶，在太阳升起后融化、破碎在空中。

  
不是所有族人都有他这种傍晚时刻散步的爱好。傍晚虽然美好，但对老人和幼童来说却险恶重重，在骤然降低的温度中，他们的生命将以一种缓慢死亡的形式走向终结。

  
布鲁斯不知道原来自己已经冷硬的内心中还藏着如此柔软的温情，见到对方的那一刻，心中的保护欲便似熔金一般汩汩流淌，延展出无数看不见的藤蔓，延伸向男孩儿的方向。

 

迪克站在他的客厅里，身体还没从室外的低温中温暖过来，瑟瑟发抖，发梢勾着一丝棉花糖似的云絮。他缩着双手，背在身后，低垂着脑袋，除了小声说了自己的名字，此外不肯多说一句话。布鲁斯没有和孩童交际的经验，但也本能的意识到想要取得面前男孩儿的信任，需要相当可观的时间。在这之前，他决定尽自己最大的努力好好照顾他。他给男孩儿准备温暖舒适的卧室，堆着填充羽毛的被子的床，还有噼啪作响、令卧室保持温暖和明亮的壁炉。

  
迪克顺从地放任布鲁斯接过毯子给他擦拭滴着水的头发，先前把发梢那片云絮拿掉的时候布鲁斯竟然心生惋惜。迪克看起来像头湿漉漉的羊羔，既轻信又戒备，紧绷的身体在热水和火炉的烘烤下也放松下来，随着布鲁斯手腕的动作轻轻摇晃。

  
擦干头发，布鲁斯自然地帮迪克扣上松散的睡衣扣子，抬头却发现男孩儿的眼睛越过他的头顶，直勾勾地盯着窗外。布鲁斯在心中轻轻叹了口气。从孩童起，他们对夜空的渴望就从未停止。它神秘，危险，却又美丽异常，每一个族人都曾存在过征服的企图。可几乎没有人，真正敢于跳入其中。正如口口相传的那样，没有日光，低温，黑暗甚至还有冰冷的星星，每一样都能成为杀死他们的因子。

  
“妈妈说，有的星星长着尖角，’潜水’的时候会划伤皮肤。”迪克低声说道。这是他进了布鲁斯房子后说的第二句话。布鲁斯讶异地低头看向对方，迪克却避开了他探究的眼神。说完这句，便重又紧紧抿住嘴唇，好像说了什么不该说的话。

  
布鲁斯露出一个不易察觉的微笑：“也许。”

  
男孩儿突然转过头来仔细端详着他，布鲁斯心中一凛，他发现迪克的眼睛是一种独特的，深浅不一的蓝色，好比暮色沉降时天空，瞳孔深处仿佛蕴藏着深刻的悲伤，可再探寻下去又只能触到一片虚空。

  
迪克垂下眼睛。布鲁斯替他拉开被角，男孩儿乖巧地爬上床。

  
他决定要好好照顾他。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 陪着朋友重看了一遍黑暗胜利，谁出坑谁傻。


End file.
